


We Rule the World [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Ponies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponies! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Rule the World [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> VVC Premieres '11. Unfortunately, there was a technical problem that caused desynchronization of the audio on the version that showed in Premieres and made it on to the con DVDs. If you would like a properly synchronized version, this is the place to get it!
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**hollywoodgrrl**](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/) for last minute beta and [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/)**kuwdora** for endless encouragement.

  


**Title:** We Rule the World  
 **Fandom:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
 **Music:** We Rule the World - Dragonette  
 **Summary:** Ponies!  <3

**Links:** [Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/PoniesRule.zip) (42 MB, DIVX, zipped) | [Stream](http://blip.tv/vids-by-cherry/my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-we-rule-the-world-5470941) (Blip) | [Stream](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0DmEjDVx6Y) (YouTube) | [Original LJ Post](http://cherryice.livejournal.com/269997.html)

Stream YouTube or Blip:  


**We Rule the World**  
 _You wanna move it_  
Shake like in the movies  
Gotta use it  
Huff that kind of stuff that makes you stupid  
Call in the professionals to get it right  
And if they hate us  
Maybe hair and make up  
Gonna save us  
Blow it out and catch us looking famous  
Then show you how to keep it up all night 

_We’re not the ones with the big guns_  
Some kind of shiny secret weapons  
But let’s pretend that we rule the world  
We’ve got the superhero costumes  
Know how to change our clothes in a phone booth  
So let’s pretend that we, we rule the world 

_We got the know-how_  
Kick up the kind of stink you're hearing about  
Give us a kiss and then we punch your lights out  
I'll eat a fist, I'm hungry for a fight  
It takes an army, looking good and booking it  
We’re ready  
A little muscle, little cuddle, little lady  
Listen don't be chicken, pick a side 

_We’re not the ones with the big guns_  
Some kind of shiny secret weapons  
But let’s pretend that we rule the world  
We’ve got the superhero costumes  
Know how to change our clothes in a phone booth  
So let’s pretend that we, we rule the world 

_There's more than muscle that a fighter is made of_  
There's got to be some cha cha ching and g-g-glitter  
We're gonna see some ba-da boom before we finish  
We get knocked down, we get back up in a minute 

_There's more than muscle that a fighter is made of_  
There's got to be some cha cha ching and g-g-glitter  
We're gonna see some ba-da boom before we finish  
We get knocked down, we get back up in a minute  
We’ve got that fast action edit 

_No we’re not the ones with the big guns_  
Some kind of shiny secret weapons  
But let’s pretend that we rule the world  
We’ve got the superhero costumes  
Know how to change our clothes in a phone booth  
So let’s pretend that we, we rule the world 


End file.
